Best Friends!
by LadyDy
Summary: Es bueno saber que momentos antes de que yo me mintiera diciendome "Te quise", tu vinieras corriendo y me dijeras "Te amo", es bueno saber que no nos conformamos con el "Mejores Amigos"... Mi primer one-shot, esperó que lo disfruten!


**HI MINNA!**

**Zariita: Oye… este no es el fic "Volveras a mi" ¬¬**

**Eso ya lo se ^^**

**Zariita: y que fic es este?**

**Es un one-shot, se me vino la idea a la cabeza, para ver si podía hacer uno por lo menos uno…**

**Zariita: Entonces rápido, si solo es un capitulo lo leeré rápido, recuerda que tenemos tarea de química…**

**Es cierto! Me olvide! Rápido que comience el one-shot…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

**BEST FRIENDS!**

Sabes, estoy feliz por nosotros, nuestra relación es muy buena, somos novios, quien lo iba imaginar, para todo el mundo nosotros éramos "somos unos buenos amigos de la infancia" y resulto ser falso, tú me amaste siempre al igual que yo a ti, no sé si con la misma intensidad pero estoy segura de que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, y hasta ahora son mutuos, me hace feliz cada momento que paso contigo aun si tu eres inexpresivo y muy pocas veces dejas de lado tu frialdad y te conviertes extrañamente en la persona más cálida que haya visto en mi vida, me encanta como tus orbes turquesas emanan un toque de amor puro hacia mí, me encanta cuando tus labios tocan los míos haciéndome sentir una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me encanta cuando tus manos atrapan mi cintura y me atraen más contra tu cuerpo, que mas puedo decir me encanta todo lo que haces conmigo desde que empezamos a salir.

Me llena de felicidad y alivio que tu hayas venido momentos antes, detrás de mi corriendo, solo para aclarar tus sentimientos frente a mí, ya que tal vez si tu no me hubieras perseguido, tal vez yo en este instante me estaría mintiéndome, diciéndome a mí misma "te quise" mientras te observo en una imagen o cara a cara, aun recuerdo todo con claridad…

Era 3 de junio, mi cumpleaños, cumplía 17 años y todos en el instituto me felicitaban y me daban obsequios, lo típico, agradecía cada regalo y cada saludo, pero escuchar de ti un "Feliz cumpleaños" fue para mí el mejor regalo, claro que cambio cuando tú me diste un collar de plata con un dije en forma de estrella pintada finamente de una capa de pintura color aguamarina, definitivamente ese fue el mejor, me gusto cuando tu mismo lo colocaste en mi cuello y dijiste sonrosado desviando tu mirada "Te queda bien".

Te sonreí y te abrase, sabía que no te gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto por no decir para nada pero, aun así cegada por la felicidad me colgué de tu cuello, recargue mi cabeza en tu hombro y me pegue a ti, al parecer a ti no te molesto ya que ni siquiera hiciste esfuerzo alguno en alejarme de ti, fue todo lo contrario, sentí como tus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y tus manos acariciaban mi fina espalda, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho atine a decirte nerviosa "Arigato" tras eso me separe lentamente de ti, la verdad yo no quería eso, me hubiera gustado quedarme colgada a ti más tiempo pero como dicen unos "Lo bueno tiene que terminar" no iba a quedarme horas de horas de esa manera, el timbre que anuncia que el primer descanso acabo, empezó a sonar.

En clases me dedique a mirar el gran cielo a través de la ventana porque me sentaba al lado de ella, está nublado con nubes grises "lloverá" ese era mi pensamiento, la lluvia me encantaba yo no necesitaba un día soleado en este día, la sensación gotas de agua cayendo del cielo para estrellarse directamente contra mi piel y ropa me fascinaba y sé que a él también, y si existía un mundo paralelo donde no me agradaba los días como este y menos en mi cumpleaños estoy segura de que él, con solo saludarme haría que me olvidara de aquello.

Seguía mirando el cielo y me preguntaba, "hace cuantos años te conozco?" hace 12 años, cuando teníamos 5 años, nuestras madres eran grandes amigas en la universidad y por comenzar a hacer su vidas, se alejaron pero aun manteniendo el contacto, después de mucho tiempo ambas se establecieron en una sola ciudad llamada "Karakura", aquí nos conocimos, ellas se reunieron e hicieron que nos conozcamos, te observe fijamente y comencé a examinarte, cabello blanco un color muy raro pensaba en ese momento pero me parecía lindo ya que era como la nieve, ojos turquesas estos me encantaron desde el primer momento que los vi eran tan profundos, y así seguí unos minutos hasta que nos presentaron tu madre me dijo muchas cosas pero solo le tome atención a una cosa "Hitsugaya Toushiro", ese es tu nombre, mi madre hizo lo mismo que la tuya solo que contigo y te dijo mi nombre "Hinamori Momo" , tú hiciste lo mismo que había hecho momentos antes, con tu penetrante mirada comenzaste a examinarme, te veías muy serio aun teniendo esa edad, tras ese encuentro, puedo decir que al principio eras indiferente conmigo pero poco a poco me fui ganando tu confianza y me convertí en tu "mejor amiga".

"Hace cuantos años me enamore de ti?" Hace 6 años, si!, a los 11 años fui sintiendo un tipo de atracción inevitable hacia ti que con los años se hacía cada vez mas fuerte al punto en que a los 15 años me empezara a poner celosa de cada chica que trataba de acercarse a ti, te amaba eso era obvio pero siempre trataba de negarlo diciéndome siempre "el es como un hermano para mí", que gran mentira!, si fuera así no me sentiría tan mal cada vez que una chica te abrazaba o se te insinuaba y tu no hacías nada!, y que ibas a hacer? Si esas chicas fueron tus novias no las ibas a alejar solo por querer abrazarte o besarte frente a mis ojos, aunque unos días después me sentía tranquila porque terminabas con ellas de manera inexplicable y eso me llenaba de satisfacción.

- Que tienes Hina-chan? – me pregunto la voz melosa perteneciente a mi mejor Matsumoto Rangiku, una chica voluptuosa de ojos celestes y cabellos largos rubios casi anaranjados.

-No lo sé – le respondí mientras jugaba con el dije de estrella del collar mientras veía como el profesor Kempachi salía del aula y otros alumnos se retiraban al descanso.

-En serio? – me pregunto insinuando lo obvio.

Creo que ella era la única persona que desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él, siempre cuando actuaba nerviosa o tímida frente a él, ella me miraba divertida y picara, sentía como si estuviera diciendo "Que tierna" o "tu puedes!", supongo que es por eso que es mi mejor amiga, porque me comprendía perfectamente.

-Es malo reprimir los sentimientos, las personas que hacen eso sufren muchas cosas y al final se arrepienten por no haber dicho nada, estás segura de que puedes seguir así? – me pregunto dulcemente Rangiku antes de dejarme sola en el salón de clases, supongo que quería que meditara sus palabras.

-reprimir sentimientos… – ella tenía razón, yo sufría por no poder decirle mis sentimientos, por solo conformarme con "mejor amiga" y es porque tenía miedo, quien me aseguraba que después de declararme todo sería lo mismo, deje de pensar en eso y me retire de ahí para disfrutar del descanso de 15 minutos.

Yo ya no podía mas, necesitaba decirle ya mis sentimientos, tal vez tras decirle eso nuestra relación cambie en varios aspectos, si te ponías a analizar su respuesta varias cosas cambiarían, pero debía aprovechar ahora la oportunidad de que no lo veía interesado en nadie, de esa manera todo estaría bien, este día se lo diría después de clases puesto que los 15 minutos que tenia libre los gaste pensando en todo este tipo de cosas.

Volví a al salón de clases y me senté en mi respectivo lugar, estaba nerviosa, el tiempo pasaba lentamente y me empezaba a desesperar mas, el reloj parecía no moverse, ni si quiera el segundero se movía, decidí prestarle atención a la clase de literatura para pasar el rato y no sentirme tan ansiosa aunque eso sería imposible, "Al fin!" fue lo que paso por mi mente cuando escuche el timbre que anunciaba que las clases de hoy daban por terminado.

-etto, Ran-chan – la llame tímidamente a la rubia voluptuosa.

-Que sucede? – me pregunto alegre como siempre.

-Hoy no te podre acompañar… voy a hacer algunas cosas – le dije sonrojada, yo no podía fingir para nada con mis expresiones.

-Está bien – me respondió feliz y divertida, apuesto que ella sabía lo que iba a hacer – Entonces nos vemos mañana! – exclamo para irse rápidamente.

Salí del aula y me quede en la puerta del Instituto, observaba como todos los estudiantes se retiraban conversando alegremente entre amigos, veía a varios rostros muy conocidos, mis amigos, pero en ninguno se encontraba el suyo, vi una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos grisáceos, Kuchiki Rukia una compañera de clase de él y una muy buena amiga para mí.

-Rukia-san – la llame sonriendo.

-Ah! Momo-chan, me sorprende que no estés con Matsumoto y menos en tu cumpleaños – me dijo extrañada – paso algo? – me pregunto preocupada.

-eh?, NO! no pasa nada – dije moviendo las manos haciendo señas negativas – solo que ella tuvo algo que hacer pero, te iba a preguntar sobre Shiro-chan – dije nombrándolo por su apodo.

-Oh! Pues creo que se quedo en el aula con Karin – dijo pensativa – si, esta con Karin en el aula – dijo segura de sus palabras.

-Arigato! - le dije antes de entrar de nuevo al instituto corriendo.

-Esp-p-pera! Momo! – pude escuchar que grito Rukia como quien trataba de detenerme, pero no le hice caso, no me detuve.

Seguía corriendo, atravesé todo el campo de futbol, subí varias escaleras y recorría los pasillos, y cada vez que me iba acercando mas a mi destino, sentía como si tuviera que detenerme y mejor no hacer nada, un mal presentimiento se puede llamar, cuando estuve en frente de la puerta pude escuchar la voz de ella diciendo un "Te quiero", me congele en ese instante, tu y ella solos en un salón de clase, Karin diciendo eso, deslice la puerta rápidamente y lo vi, ella colgada de tu cuello besándote, que idiota soy, era obvio que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, ella también te quería, ella no era como las otras, si yo no estuviera estoy segura que el cargo de mejor amiga lo tendría ella! ustedes disfrutan de bastantes cosas en común, mucha gente creen que harían buena pareja excepto yo, quien era yo? Solo tu amiga de la infancia, tu mejor amiga, solo eso…

Te separaste bruscamente de Karin segundos después de haber escuchado la puerta deslizarse, aunque era demasiado tarde, yo ya había visto todo, lo suficiente, en ese momento puedo jurar que sonreí de la manera más falsa posible, pero creo que mis ojos cristalinos me delataban, mi sonrisa no era de felicidad, era una de tristeza que solo quise dar tal vez para disimular que no me dolía nada, que no se me partía el corazón, pero solo era una mentira, sentía que cada parte de mi se desquebrajaba.

Para no mostrar las gotas saladas que salían de mis ojos, hui del lugar, me dedique a correr, a desear querer alejarme lo más pronto de allí, por mi mente me imaginaba que tú estabas persiguiéndome tratando de alcanzarme pero no podías, ya que yo corría como si de una persecución de muerte se tratara, aunque solo eran tontas ideas mías , inconscientemente, sin darme cuenta había llegado a un parque que estaba totalmente vacío, pero no era cualquier parque, no, era el parque en el que solíamos jugar de niños, sonreí melancólica, las cosas eran mejores cuando no me importaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando no me daba cuenta de que me enamoraba de ti…

No había nadie aquí, tal vez por la lluvia, la lluvia, no?, creo que hacia una perfecta escena conmigo, representaba toda la tristeza que tenia, todo lo que reprimía y al mismo tiempo escondía mis lagrimas con sus finas gotas de agua cayendo sin cesar, es muy conveniente que justo este día no esté disfrutándola si no que este relacionándome con ella a través de mis sentimientos, seguí pensando en todo lo que viví contigo, muchas personas dejan de amar, por que yo no?, yo no era diferente del resto, si hay personas que superaban con éxito esos tipos de situación, yo también podría, yo tal vez algún día pueda decirte "Te qui…

-Momo… - escuche decir detrás de mí, no pensé que me seguirías, quizá solo lo hiciste al verme en ese estado deprimente, al punto de llorar, que buen amigo eres, Shiro-chan, frote un poco mis ojos antes de voltear y encararte.

-Shiro-chan, que haces aquí? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Te vi llorando – dijiste de forma inmediata, lo afirmaste, sabias que era muy cierto.

-no deberías estar con Karin? – pregunte tristemente.

-Por que debería estar con ella? – me respondiste fríamente con otra pregunta, no te conteste las palabras no salían de mi boca – Por que lloras? – me hiciste otra pregunta muy preocupado, "deja de hacer eso!" quería gritarte, ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen que me enamore mas de ti, que patético.

-Eso no te debe importar – te respondí secamente, vi como te sorprendiste ante esta reacción y luego te molestaste.

-"Eso no te debe importar" dices, claro que me importa, me importa porque tú eres… - antes de que terminaras, yo termine lo que ibas a decir, yo sabía perfectamente que ibas a decir.

-Tu mejor amiga, verdad? – termine tu frase fríamente, me miraste confundido por mi manera de interrumpirte, yo… ya no podía mas – siempre seré tu mejor amiga, verdad?, nunca seré más que eso, nunca cambiara nada! – te dije mientras sollozaba soltando toda mi cólera.

-A que te refier…

-Quieres saber porque lloro? – te volví a interrumpir, ahora me mirabas expectante – quieres que te diga por quien lloro?

-QUE? Quien te hizo llorar? – preguntaste enfurecido.

-La persona que me hizo llorar… fuiste tú – te susurre dolida, tu expresión de enojo cambio por completo y paso a una de confundido.

-Hice algo malo? – preguntaste tratando de averiguar que habías hecho mal, pero al parecer no encontraste nada malo y te desesperaste al ver que no te contestaba – Di algo, Momo!

-Te amo – te di en respuesta suavemente, sentí como mis lagrimas salían con más fuerza, y aunque la lluvia ayudara a disimular, me voltee, no quería sentirme nunca más frágil ante ti, sentí tu mirada tan penetrante fijamente en mi y escuche tus pasos acercándose a mi – No vengas!, NO TE ACERQUES! – te grite, no quería sentir más dolor, pero tú no te detuviste, y con tus bien formados brazos me atrapaste, te encontrabas detrás de mí, abrazándome de manera reconfortante.

-También… te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo… – me susurraste en mi oreja, abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa que me lleve, que dijiste?, escuche bien?, él dijo "te amo", no lo podía creer, estaba muy feliz, pero entonces por qué Karin…

-y Karin? – te dije en forma de pregunta mientras que con una mano acariciaba parte de tu brazo que se encontraba a la altura de mi tórax.

-Sabes, como dicen varios "no debes creer en todo lo que dicen" y yo te digo "no debes de creer en todo lo que ves" – me respondió muy tranquilo – Karin se me declaro y la rechacé pero luego ella me beso – me dijo un poco fastidiado, con que eso paso… - la única persona a la que quiero es a ti y si no te lo dije fue por miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad, ya que no sabía si sentías lo mismo que yo… así que estabas celosa… - dijiste lo último en tono burlón, ok!, arruinaste el momento al decir aquello, te maldije un poco por eso.

-YO NO EST… - iba a gritarte, a regañarte, pero era cierto estaba dolida al pensar que querías a otra y celosa porque te beso, pero en fin, no pude continuar porque después tu me sorprendiste, haciendo chocar tus labios contra los míos, no pensé que alguna vez viviría esto, olvide todo el enojo que tenia y cerré mis ojos lentamente disfrutando de ese momento.

Si, tal vez ese fue el día en el que más triste me sentí y sufrí, pero también fue uno de los mejores ya que fue el día en el que me afirmaste que era correspondida, y pensar de que yo quería tomar la decisión de borrar todos mis sentimientos por ti… me alegro de que hayas venido detrás de mí, a detenerme de no tomar esa tonta decisión.

-En que piensas, Momo? – me preguntas, en este instante me encuentro usando solo una de tus camisas que me quedan como un corto vestido, ya que mi ropa se mojo por la lluvia que hay afuera, al igual que ese día, me hubiera gustado seguir bajo la lluvia pero dijiste que me enfermaría y me trajiste a tu casa, donde estamos en tu cuarto sentados en tu cama, tu y yo solos, porque tu madre está en el trabajo.

-En nada realmente... – te respondo serena mientras apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro izquierdo.

-Dímelo… – dices con voz ronca, tomándome de la cintura pegándome mas a ti.

-Solo estoy recordando… – te digo sonriendo dulcemente, recordando de nuevo todo.

-De verdad? – preguntas tumbándome por completo con fiereza contra la cama, tras eso solo capturaste mis labios como hacías siempre, los besos que antes yo daba de manera dulce y tierna pasaron a ser fogosos y pasionales al igual que los tuyos.

-Si – te respondo dando pequeños suspiros de placer al sentir besos húmedos en mi cuello, siento como desabotonas la camisa y tus besos van bajando, te permito gustosamente hacer todo lo que me haces, ya que estos son unos de los grandes momentos donde te demuestro todo mi amor, permitiéndote ser solo tuya, aunque ya lo sea en todo momento.

Sabes qué bueno que decidí no conformarme con el "Mejores Amigos".

**FIN**

**Ese es mi primer one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado….**

**Zariita: Cof, cof, cof (Saliendo de un trance), Bueno… No fue tan malo como pensé que seria… (fingiendo que no le gusto)**

**Sabes no necesitas fingir, eres tan tsundere, pero en fin, hay que hacer nuestra tarea de química…**

**Zariita: Yo no finjo, y si vamos, apurate y despídete y continua mañana el otro fic…**

**OK! No necesitas decir mas ¬¬**

**ARIGATO MINNA! (Por leer este one-shot, que puede o no ser two-shot XD) ME DESPIDO, ESPERO QUE EN OTRA OCASIÓN NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER, BYE!)**


End file.
